The Mark Of Athena
by Inspirablurr
Summary: Ok, so I know that there are a lot of these, but I guess that's what inspired me to write my own. Take no notice of the T, I just got paranoid. Read if you dare...XD
1. I  ANNABETH

**Hey, hey, hey, it's me! Let's just say that I've read so many versions of The Mark of Athena that I was inspired to right my own. I apologise in advance for...well...anything...I will try my hardest to stick the the plot and _not_ make the characters OOC. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would be writing the ACTUAL Mark Of Athena right now...duh!**

**WARNING: SoN SPOILERS!**

ANNABETH

My nails were wrecked. I wasn't the kind of girl to really care about that kind of thing, but it was pretty obvious that they had been chewed a lot lately. When the _Argo__II_had finally been completed, I could've hugged Leo, except for the fact that he was covered from head to toe in grease and oil. I had been chewing my nails for several reasons:

The Romans could potentially attack us, despite the fact that Leo sent a message. But Leo being Leo, it probably wasn't the most formal announcement of all time...

I was going to see me missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, after 8 months of worrying.

He might not remember me.

We might hurt people in our landing.

Did I mention that Percy might not remember me?

Either way, I was worrying. Suddenly, Piper materealised beside me and said,

"Are you alright? You've done nothing but chew your nails this whole journey."

"Um, sort of. Just nervous, I guess." I replied.

"Same." She looked scared too, and I knew why. She was worried that Jason - the mysterious boy from the Roman camp - already had a girlfriend waiting for him. Speaking of Jason, where was he? He's disappeared with Thalia earlier. Thalia had gotten permission from Artemis to come with us, but had promised to return the the Hunt as soon as we had formed an alliance with the Romans.

Without warning, the _Argo__II_lurched forward. "We're landing," Leo called from the control room, "Hold on to your butt cheeks, 'cuz this is gonna be rough!" Typical Leo. Piper rolled her eyes. My heart began beating at a million miles an hour and I dared myself to look over the edge. It was beautiful! It must've been twice - no, 3 times - the size of Camp Half-Blood. Temples of white marble were dotted around, surrounded by beautiful buildings. At first, I was confused as to why the streets were deserted, and I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot: they had probably come to see the strange air ship land. As we neared the ground, Piper and I struggled to keep our balance until finally - Bang! We had landed, and they hadn't thrown anything at us yet, which was always a good thing. I didn't get off first - I couldn't bring myself to. Jason was first, then Piper, then me. I began scanning the crowd and then, I saw him. His black hair was still unruly and his sea green eyes met mine. He grinned. He stepped away from the girl and boy he had previously had his arms round and started heading towards me...

**Ooh, how evil am I, casually leaving on a cliff hanger! Well, hope you like it. If not, then tell me where I need to change things. Everyone who reviews gets a free hug. Anyone who doesn't has to pay. Only joking! But seriously...**

**Inspirablurr**

**P.S. Please don't expect me to upload all the time, because there's these little things called school, homework, life, so yeah...**

**Keep calm and do an awkward turtle! *awkward turtle***


	2. II PERCY

**Hey! Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed/favourited/etc! I would just like to explain that an awkward turtle is a hand gesture that you make whenever something awkward happens. So yeah, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

PERCY

The moment I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. I _hadn__'__t_ dreamt it all; she _was_ real. I walked away from Hazel and Frank and headed towards her, my pace quickening with every step. She came towards me in the same manner until finally, I had her in my arms. "You're such a Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed, though it was muffled by my shirt. I knew that that was her way of saying that she'd missed me so I said,

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." We broke away and I held her at arms length, gazing in to her beautiful grey eyes. I was never going to forgive Hera for separating us. She returned my gaze and we gradually leaned in closer and closer and closer until I could feel her lips in mine. As we kissed, I heard someone calling us. It sounded like Reyna, and she didn't sound all too thrilled. But neither of us cared. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin this moment. When we broke away, we realised that most of the Roman campers were staring at us in shock, probably because they were still trying to get to terms with the Greeks even being here, let alone someone then going up and kissing one of them. "Percy, now that you have...finished, I need to talk to you." Annabeth held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena or Minerva as you call her." Reyna shook her hand cautiously.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Jupiter. I believe we have met before." Reyna's face was emotionless as she spoke, and Annabeth looked completely confused.

"Reyna, this is no time for socialising! We still need to decide wether or not we are to trust these _Greeks.__"_ Octavian said, shaking his head in a the kind of disapproving manner that made Reyna mad, but she managed to stay calm. I noticed that he said Greek rather than the not so polite name, probably because Reyna had specifically told him not to moments before their somewhat shaky landing. As he said the word _Greeks,_he pointedly looked at Annabeth who glared back at him.

"Ok, well, I can assure you that we mean no harm. Quite the opposite, in fact. But I'm guessing that you already have an idea why." Annabeth said.

"Indeed we do. Come," Reyna said, "We will consult the senate." And with that, Reyna vanished.

After Annabeth had rounded up all the Greeks, we went to the Senate House and took our seats. I sat next to Annabeth with those from Camp Half-Blood. Jason went and sat with Reyna. The girl who's name was Piper didn't look too pleased about that. Octavian stood up, a smirk plastered on his face in the kind of _Whilst__I__was__out__murdering__innocent__teddy__bears__I__found__out__something__that__you__don__'__t__know_way. I began to feel fidgety, although I couldn't see what destroying cuddly toys could possibly have done except make him even more of a creep than he was in the first place. "Members of the Senate, I put it to you that-" He never finished his somewhat court-room-like statement, because just then, a girl - probably about 11 or 12 - came running in panting,

"Camp Jupiter is under attack! Come quickly!" I felt sorry for her, having been given the daunting task of bursting in on probably the most important meeting of all time.

"Ha! I knew those Greeks meant trouble!" Octavian exclaimed with glee, with a look that said _I__told__you__so!_

"Objection!" Leo stood up and yelled.

"Leo Valdez, this is a Senate meeting, NOT a court case!" Jason sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the Greeks, come and see!" Octavian looked disappointed as we ran out of the Senate building and followed the girl. I heard the battle before I saw it, and what I saw made me want to run in the opposite direction. A minatour was ramming past all the brave soldiers that got in its way in order to get deeper into Camp Jupiter. And it wasn't just any minatour. It was my minatour. The same one that I'd killed about twice already. Annabeth noticed my unease and said, "This is it. This is our chance to prove that we aren't treacherous." She was right. If the Greeks managed to kill this beast, then they'd have a better chance of being trusted and accepted. After all, the Roman way is all about proving your worth. "Um, would this be a bad time to mention that I lost my invulnerability?"

"Um, no!" Annabeth cried, terror in her eyes. "Percy, you lose your shoes, your pens, your homework, but the achilles curse?"

"Ill explain later. But right now, we've got a minatour to kill...again. Greeks, attack!" And with that, all of those from Camp Half-Blood unsheathed their weapons and charged at the monster that, well, really needed to die...

**Ta-da! I need some help. What's that unpleasant term for Greeks again? It's just, I forgot and I borrowed SoN from my school library so I can't exactly refer back to it. Is it greccus or something?**

**Thanks again for all who reviewed and favourited and all that jazz, it means a lot. I hope you liked it!**

**Reviewers get free hugs.**

**For those who don't, standard charges apply.**

**~Inspirablurr~**

***Awkward-Turtle***


	3. III JASON

**Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I got very caught up in school work PLUS my band has been asked to perform at the Christmas concert which has REALLY been taking up my time! We re-wrote Perfect 2 by Auburn to make it Christmassy. Wish us luck!**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I am Rick Riordan. What do you think?**

III JASON

I couldn't believe it. No sooner had I got back (what, half an hour ago?) than some stupid Minatour had decided to come and say hello. I saw Percy and Annabeth exchange glances that read "Again?". Annabeth had told me about the Minatour that Percy had defeated when he first arrived at camp AND during the second Titan war. "For Olympus!" I heard Percy cry as he led the Greek campers into battle with the beast. I had to admit, I still wasn't used to their slightly un-orthodox fighting techniques, but it worked for them. "What are they doing?" A familiar voice behind me said. I turned, to see Reyna stood behind me, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. No changes there then.

"Um, fighting the Minatour?" I offered. She rolled her eyes. Then, Octavian appeared, covered in teddy bear stuffing,

"This is all a big set-up! They lured the creature in so that they could defeat it and wrongfully earn out trust!" He cried. Reyna and I ignored him. I could see Annabeth, Piper and Leo distracting the Minatour with some questionable insults whilst Percy made a grab for its one remaining horn. I knew from my tour of Camp Half-Blood that the other one was hanging at a slightly odd angle of the Poseidon Cabin's wall. All of a sudden, Percy landed on the creatures back and yanked of the horn. The Minatour howled in pain as Percy thrust it into it's back. He quickly jumped off so's not to get squished as the monster fell to the ground and dissolved into a pile of dust.

"If you even think about coming back again," Percy panted, "I'll make you sorry you ever showed your face out of Tartarus in the first place."

As everyone filed back into the Senate house, people were chatting about the Greek's victory over the Minatour. But Octavian wasn't finished yet. He probably never will be. "Ahem," He began, "These _graecus_must have planned it, just so that they could look like the heroes! Therefore we mustn't trust them." He exclaimed. A few of his followers nodded their heads in agreement. Octavian smirked_._"They have been tricking us since day one. Percy is the ring leader in all this, I'm sure! He and his minions are out to undermine everything Rome stands for. Why should we work with these _graecus_? They are nothing but a threat to us all. It would be foolish to-"

"If I may," Percy interrupted, his hands clenched in tight fists and his jaw tight, "Why the heck would I go on a quest with 2 of your campers because I wanted to 'undermine' you? Why would we have killed that freakin' Minatour of we were only going to destroy you later? Oh, let me guess, your toys told you, hm? Well have you go another thing comi-"

"Percy!" Annabeth said softly. He turned to look at her and immediately his expression softened, "Calm down." Percy sat back down and slowly returned back to normal. Then, Leo spoke up,

"What do you mean, you talk to toys? That's pretty lame, dude." He said. I groaned and said,

"I'll explain later." Octavian glared daggers at Leo.

"Well, I believe that we should work together with these Greeks. They have proved that they are willing to defend Camp Jupiter, and that's proof enough for me. Percy has sworn on his life that they will not try anything funny. I believe that Rome will not be safe unless we work with them." Reyna said. "All those in favour?" Everyone except Octavian and a few of his followers put their hands up. Then it's agreed. We'll meet again at the same time tomorrow to discuss who the 7 will be. Meeting over." Octavian looked annoyed, yet annoyingly confident. Or maybe his face was just fixed like that. Anyways, I had more important things to worry about. Such as, who were the 7 going to be?

**There we go, my lovely people! I hope you liked because I'm pretty proud of it :). Sorry if it's not long enough, but I generally get straight to the point in my stories otherwise I end up prattling on about nothing for ages...just like in real life...**

**Anyways, thank you to the following people for reviewing!:**

**kiwihead136**

**Flamepaw**

**thalia-marie-grace7**

**Anquitil**

**DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic**

**ThePowerOfRandomness1**

**Jason Leo Slash**

**Athena Goddess of the Wise**

**21sy4**

**If you want to be on that list, then you know what to do.**

**Thank you and goodnight!**

**Seriously, it's like 10 to 9 pm! *yawn***

***Awkward Turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	4. IV LEO

**Hello again! So it's the weekend and now that my homework is out the way, I thought I might as well write some more. Thanks for all the comments so far! Oh, and I apologise for some grammatical and spelling mistakes that I never seem to notice until I read my stories back...**

**Disclaimer: *blows raspberries* **

IV LEO

Have you ever had a serious urge to snap someones neck? Nor have I, but from the look on Percy's face as Octavian was accusing us Greeks of a whole load of rubbish, he did. On the way out, a girl with olive skin and dark curly hair caught my arm and said,

"Hi, I'm Hazel." She said, looking a bit awkward.

"Hi, I'm Leo." I replied. She stared at me for a moment, before saying,

"You really look like someone I knew a very long time ago." There was an awkward silence for a moment, until she said,

"Sorry, that was a pretty weird thing for me to say. Um, bye..." And then the was gone, just like that.

Piper had been acting strangely ever since we got here, but I didn't say anything. I had been standing on my own by one of Camp Jupiter's many ornate fountains when Percy came up to me.

"You're Leo, right? The guy who built the _Argo__II_?

"Um, yeah, with the help of some other campers." I replied.

"It's a really great ship! You should be proud." He praised. I blushed.

"Thanks. You're a bit of a legend yourself back at Camp Half-Blood."

"Uhh-" He started, going red.

"Dude, you've killed, like, a million monsters and gone on awesome quests! You took on Kronos and-"

"I had lots of help, you know." He interrupted.

"Still. But I do have one question."

"Fire away."

"Why did you turn down godhood?" He was silent for a minute, but I could've sworn that he glanced over at Annabeth for a spilt second. Finally, he said,

"I don't know. I mean, all my friends and family would grow old and pass on and I'd be stuck as my dad's lieutenant, not to mention Ares's personal punch bag."

"And you're sure a certain daughter of Athena had nothing to do with it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He blushed again.

"Umm..."

"Ha! I knew it!" I exclaimed, so loudly that some of the people nearby turned to give us (well, me...) funny looks. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth came running up to us to say,

"Dinner!" Percy took her hand and the two went off together. I rolled my eyes and followed them.

**Well, thats it! Sorry it's so short, but I had a sudden case of writers block after the first couple of sentences. FAIL.**

**So what did you think of Percy and Leo's awkward conversation? I just had to put that in somewhere. Besides, I LOVE Leo!...**

**I'm going to see Breaking Dawn tonight! XD XD**

***Awkward turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	5. V PIPER

**I'm ba-ack! You poor souls...anyways, this chapter might be slightly messed up because my sister is watching Code Geass on her laptop behind me, and from what I can hear it's really tense and dramatic...I mean seriously, what the heck is going on?**

**Disclaimer: _**

PIPER

The Mess Hall was huge! Rather than Cabins sitting together, it was divided by Cohorts. Hazel had been really nice to me since we arrived. She'd told me how things worked around Camp Jupiter, and that she and Frank were in the 5th Cohort. But today was different. She didn't go and sit with her Cohort, but with Reyna and Jason at a big table at the back of the hall. All of the Greeks had been told to sit there, and any Romans that had had anything to do with them. She and Hazel had been on a quest with Percy, meaning they had to sit there too. Unfortunately for us, Octavian sat there as well. At the table was Jason, Leo, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. As I took my seat, Reyna was having an argument with Octavian about where the Greeks were going to sleep that night. Reyna thought that we should sleep wherever there was a free bed, but Octavian wanted us in the shed or something. Percy was filling Annabeth in on what had been going on that past week. Jason and Thalia were reminiscing about their childhood, and Leo was tinkering with...something. The food that was served was amazing! Although I had to admit, it didn't quite live up to the food the Nymphs prepared back at Camp Half-Blood. I caught Jason and Reyna stealing glances at each other on several occasions, and I felt a pang of jealousy. Reyna was everything I'm not: beautiful, strong, smart, wise, a good leader and so much more. "What's up with you, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, genuine concern in his eyes. As irritating as he could be, he had a good heart.

"Oh...nothing..." I replied, trying to sound convincing.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He said.

"Thanks Leo, that means a lot." I said, genuinely touched. He smiled and carried on with his fiddling.

**Ok, I know it's insanely short, but the next chapter is (hopefully) going to be pretty dramatic! So what did you think of the whole Liper thing? If I'm honest, I wanted to make an OC of myself for Leo, but yeah...*sobs***

**Annnnyywaay...**

**The next chapter will be up today, I promise!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**

**P.S *awkward turtle***


	6. VI ANNABETH

**Here we go! This chapter is based on something I dreamt last night, so yeah. I hope it will make up for the ridiculous shortness of the last one.**

**Disclaimer: X_x**

ANNABETH

I woke up the next morning in a bed in the 5th Cohort. The time said 7:00am - I had 2 hours until the Senate meeting. I was nervous just thinking about it: who were the 7 going to be?

I was half an hour early for breakfast, so I just hung around outside the Mess Hall. Camp Jupiter was so beautiful! That combined with the fresh air gave me a chance to clear my mind. The silence was broken when I heard hushed voices just around the corner from where I was standing. One of them I immediately recognised as Octavian's,

"Did you get it?"

"Yes sir," another voice said. I peeked around the corner, only to see a boy of about 15 passing a small pouch to Octavian, who had an evil glint in his eye.

"Put a small amount of this in Reyna's cup just before the meeting starts. No one will see you then."

"But won't it kill her?" The boy asked, horrified.

"Yes, and those _graecus_ will get the blame! Not only will I get to be Praetor, but I'll declare war on Camp Half-Blood. Rome will be victorious!" I stood there - helpless.

"But-"

"No buts! Or do you want everyone to know that Gea herself created you to overthrow Rome?" The boy gulped, and I felt sorry for him.

"No sir. I'll do as you wish." He said glumly.

"Good boy. Now, off you go." The boy ran off. I was in so much shock that I didn't notice Octavian come up behind me,

"Well, well, well. For a daughter of Minerva, that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"I know what you're going to do, and you won't get away with it!" I said, regaining my composure.

"Really?" He said, in mock shock.

"Yes."

"Hmmm...I'll explain this slowly, so that your little brain can understand. If you so much as utter a word about this to anyone, I will kill you and all your little friends!"

"Your bluffing"

"Is that a risk you're prepared to take?"And with that, he turned and walked away, laughing to himself. It _wasn__'__t_ a risk I was prepared to take, and I knew precisely what I had to do.

I watched as the boy put the poison into Reyna's cup and hurry out the back door, just as we were walking through the door of the Senate house. I had come in ahead of everyone else. As I walked past my seat, I picked up my cup and headed to where Reyna sat. I put my cup down and took the poisoned one. Percy walked in, followed by the others just as I sat down. My original plan was to knock the cup over, but doing that would look incriminating. People would think that the reason why I knew about the plan was because I had something to do with it. I really didn't know what to do. And then, Octavian spoke,

"I read that members of the Senate used to pass their cups one place to the left and then drink at the start of each meeting, and I thought that it would be a good thing to re-enforce. A piece of our heritage, if you see what I mean." Reyna nodded as a sign that we could, and I suddenly realised that I had fallen into Octavian's trap. _Percy_ was on my left. I saw Octavian smirk at me from where he was sitting. Without a second though, I picked up my cup and drunk it all, pretending that I didn't know that we were supposed to pass them on. No sooner had I set the empty cup back on the table than a wave of nausea swept over me. I began to feel lightheaded. "Are you alright, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but it felt like it was full of cotton wool. My vision became blurred and I stumbled backwards. I felt Percy's strong arms around me, stopping my from hitting my head on the floor. "Annabeth?" He exclaimed. And then it all went black.

**I told you it was going to be dramatic!**

***awkward turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	7. VII PERCY

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

PERCY

"Annabeth?" I exclaimed, shaking her. She didn't respond. By now, a crowd was gathering around us, trying to see what had happened.

"Is there an infirmary?" Thalia asked, fear flashing across her face.

"Yes, follow me," Hazel said, heading for the door. I picked up Annabeth in my arms and followed her out the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Octavian smirk.

When we reached the infirmary, Hazel explained what had happened to a girl with flame red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like she was in her early 20s. She led us to a bed and I laid Annabeth down. I watched nervously as she examined her. What seemed like years later, she turned to us and said,

"I'm afraid it's serious." Now I felt like I needed to lie down.

"How serious?" Thalia asked, her voice cracking. She thought of Annabeth as her little sister.

"If she survives until tomorrow morning, then she'll live. Call me if you need anything." The woman left. I looked at Annabeth, lying there. I couldn't lose her, not after everything that we'd been through.

10 minutes later, Reyna arrived, followed by Jason, Leo and Piper. I was at Annabeth's bedside, holding her hand. Thalia sat in silence.

"Amelia told us about her state. How could this have happened?" Suddenly, a boy of 15 came running in, panting.

"I know what happened." He said, guilt etched across his face.

"How?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It didn't work. There was a mix up. She must have known somehow-"

"What mix up?" Reyna questioned.

"It was meant for you."

"What was?" Reyna asked, getting frustrated.

"The poison." The room fell silent. "Octavian told me to put poison in Reyna's cup, so I did. But she must have swapped them."

"Octavian!" Reyna yelled.

"Why did you do it?" Thalia asked, her nostrils flared.

"Because he said if I didn't he'd tell everyone that Gaea created me to overthrow Rome."

"What do you mean, Gaea created you?" Piper asked.

"She made me and sent me here to find out all of Rome's secrets and report them to her. I was meant to be a spy. Octavian found out somehow, and said that he'd tell everyone if I didn't do it. I'm so sorry." Silence filled the room.

"Go," Reyna ordered, "Find Octavian and tell him to come here at once."

"Yes, ma'am." The boy said, and he ran out.

"You asked for me?" Octavian said, sauntering in as if he owned the place.

"Yes." Reyna said through her teeth.

"Why?"

"We know you did it." Reyna said, a confident look on her face. For once, Octavian's smile faltered.

"Prove it."

"You got a boy to do your dirty work for you. He just confessed everything to us."

"How do you know he didn't just make it all up?" Octavian countered, his smirk returning.

"He didn't" Annabeth whispered. Her eyes were barely open and her voice was quiet and croaky. "I overheard you. I saw you." She said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jason asked.

"He said he'd kill you all if I did." All eyes were now on Octavian.

"She's delirious! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" As he went on, I reached into my pocket where Riptide always was. "She's nothing but a stupid little-"

"That's enough!" I snarled, uncapping Riptide and holding it to his throat. Red blurred my vision.

"You know, this is partly your fault. If you had been quicker to take her cup and pass yours on, it would be you lying there and not her." He said. The red began to clear and everything fell into place. I put away my sword, turned around and took a step towards Annabeth.

"I don't see why your kicking up such a fuss," I froze, "She's a stupid waste of space if you ask me-" I turned and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth groan in pain. Her breathing was fading and so was her pulse.

"No, no, no, don't go!" I said, crouching by her bed.

"Percy" She whispered.

"I'm here,"

I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." She lifted her hand up and touched my face. I held it and she smiled weakly. Then, she closed her eyes and her hand went slack.

"No!" I cried, tears blurring my vision. She couldn't be dead! But her pulse had gone and she'd stopped breathing. As I cradled her lifeless body in my arms, I saw a tear sliding down Thalia's face. And I, Percy Jackson - slayer of monsters and saviour of the world - began to cry.

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	8. VIII JASON

**I'm so sorry! I only killed Annabeth to add in some drama PLUS I was in a totally emo mood...*gets on knees* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**My friend actually had a go at me at school because of it...she whacked my bad arm! Which is only sore because we had a random injection today. Our second HPV one. My arm kills!**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

JASON

I'd always known that Octavian was a creep, but murder? I didn't realise he had it in him. He definitely deserved that punch in the face, and a whole lot more. Poor Percy. Poor Thalia. Poor Annabeth...

Percy's been very distraught every since she died. He's barely spoken a word, and Thalia's not much different. Piper cried too. Annabeth had been like the older sister she never had. Even Reyna allowed her usually emotionless face to be sad. We all knew that Annabeth would achieve Elysium. She'd given her life for 2 people. I found Reyna sitting on her own that evening outside of the Praetors house. "What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm a failure, Jason." She replied, a sad and distant look on her face.

"How are you?" I asked.

"All this time I had my eye on the Greeks, waiting for them to slip up. But all along, something far more sinister was going on."

"It's not your fault, Reyna." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Jason, I know that you only want me to feel better, but she saved my life! If only I'd been more careful." We sat in silence for a while. The moonlight really brought out Reyna's features. She had long, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was perfectly formed. She was beautiful. I knew her better than any other person on Earth, and I guess we had a special connection. I felt bad about Piper, but from the way Leo looked at her, I guessed she'd be ok.

At breakfast, Thalia sat in silence, staring at her plate with a distraught look on her face. Percy didn't even show up. "What are we gonna do about this Octapus dude?" Leo asked.

"Octavian!" Reyna corrected.

"Him too. I mean, seriously, we can't let him get away with this!"

"Excuse me," Thalia said, getting out of her chair and rushing out the door. The look on her face told me that she about to cry. Silence fell across our table as she left.

"He will be trialled." Reyna said, breaking the silence.

"But we already know he's guilty!" Frank insisted.

"Yes, therefore simply making it a formality. Besides, we need to find out why he's so hell-bent on war between both our camps."

"True." Piper agreed. The rest of the meal continued in a sad silence.

**I know it's really short, but it's Monday! I have Wednesday off because the teachers at my school are striking, yay! So I might do a double-update, depending on how much time I get. Sorry if this chapter was kind of depressing, but a very sad thing has happened! I actually lost sleep over killing Annabeth last night, because I feel so guilty, like a murderer...is that normal?**

***awkward turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	9. IX LEO

**Ok, so I've been getting a lot of comments of people giving me ideas on how to bring back Annabeth, etc. I really appreciate all of your ideas, but I have already got this whole thing planned in the ridiculous mess that is my brain. All of your ideas are great, so I think you ought to use them yourselves. Thanks anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, seriously, hands up who actually thinks I'm Rick Riordan?**

LEO

I found Piper sat on her own in the now empty Mess Hall. "What's up with you, Beauty Queen?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's just...well...argh! You wouldn't understand..." she said. I thought for a moment.

"Has Jason got anything to do with it?"

"How did you...since when did you...is it that obvious?" She stammered. I laughed.

"Well, no. I just know you, thats all. Are you worried about competition with Reyna?" She thought for a moment.

"No. That's the thing. I thought I would find it harder if I discovered he had someone waiting for him...but...I'm not finding it hard at all. That's why I'm so confused."

"So...you're sad because your happy?" I said.

"In short, yes. Is that normal?"

Probably not, but it's better than being happy about being sad. That would just be creepy." Piper laughed. She had a beautiful laugh, and it brightened up her face. Jason's loss, I suppose.

"We are here today for the trial of a plotter, a murderer, and a traitor. Octavian." Reyna announced. Octavian stood in the centre of the Senate house, with two armed guards by his side. To be perfectly honest, the guards probably weren't necessary. The guy didn't even look like he could fight his way through tall grass, let alone past actual people. Percy had turned up. It was the first time I'd seen him for a few days, and he didn't look too good. His eyes were ringed with red and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, which he probably hadn't. Thalia stood by his side, a distant expression on her face. She'd always preferred the gothic style, but recently it had crossed the line to emo. The two looked like they had just come back from a trip to the Underworld. "Octavian, as irritating as he was, always seemed to be a loyal servant of Rome. But it seems he had far more sinister intentions. He failed to kill me, but succeeded in killing another. The only question is: why?" Reyna said. Octavian stayed silent, smirking back up at Reyna, until he said,

"You have no evidence that I ever did such a thing."

"What?" Piper exclaimed, "You confessed it to us! That boy-"

"Isn't here." Octavian simply said. He was right. It appeared that the boy had run away. Now we were stuck. We had no evidence.

"Stop!" A voice called from the back of the hall. A voice that I recognised. Everyone's heads turned, shock forming on their faces. It couldn't be! Could it?

**Ooh, cliffhanger! By the way, I'm not going to do the actual quest bit, because I'm utterly pants at that kind of thing. So, this story only has a few more chapters to go, and in theory, will be finished by the end of the week.**

***awkward turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	10. X PIPER

**So here it is, the final chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Just no...**

PIPER

I couldn't believe it. Standing at the back of the hall was Annabeth. Even Octavian seemed shocked. An account of what happened from the victim? No one could top that evidence. Then, I noticed the boy who had confessed to us was standing behind her, looking slightly nervous. "See!' Octavian cried, "She isn't even dead! How can you accuse me of being a murderer if she's alive?"

"Let me explain," Annabeth said, walking down to the centre of the room, "As many of you will know, there has been a...well...security leak in the Underworld. The Doors of Death were opened somehow. As a result of this, Lord Hades is fairly busy. So, he has passed a law that all those who would have otherwise achieved Elysium are to be returned to their life before they died. So, here I am." Octavian paled. Her story was ludicrous, crazy and otherwise unbelievable. So unbelievable that it had to be true. I felt so happy that she was alive. Percy and Thalia's faces immediately lit up. Everyone was in good spirits. Everyone except Octavian. The boy repeated what he had told us to the Senate. "Why did you do it?" Reyna finally asked.

"I want there to be war between both our camps. Nobody will be able to travel to Greece to stop the giants. Gaea will rise!" He exclaimed, a mad look in his eye. There was a stunned silence throughout the hall. "In that case" Reyna said, "It is not our place to punish him. Take him away. Outside of camp, he will be helpless against Gaea's wrath, for he has failed his mission." Octavian gulped. The guards grabbed him by the arms and marched him away. "You'll pay! You'll all pay!" He yelled as he went through the doors.

The minute we were all out of the Senate house, Thalia tackled Annabeth into a massive hug. When she broke away, Percy stepped forwards and kissed her passionately. I can't remember the last time I saw someone so relieved. I had to wait my turn to give her a hug. "So, you sidestepped death." Leo commented, grinning.

"You could say that." Annabeth replied, smiling too. I noticed Jason and Reyna's hands brush slightly, but I didn't feel sad. I looked at Leo, and I knew that I'd be just fine.

The next day we all gathered back into the Senate house, this time to choose who would be going on this quest. Once we were all seated, Reyna stood up. "I have been thinking very carefully these past few days and I have come to a decision, along with the help of Jason. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel. Do you accept?"

"Yes." We all replied in unison. Just then, a strange red bird with a woman's face came flying in. "Ella?" Percy asked.

"_The__daughter__of__wisdom__walks__alone.__The__mark__of__Athena__shall__burn__through__Rome_." Ella recited. Annabeth's face paled. She was the only daughter of Athena going on this trip, so the prophecy had to be about her. As Ella flew out through the window muttering something about fire safety, I knew that this adventure was going to be our most dangerous one yet.

**Ta-da! I think I got the prophecy right, but oh well if I didn't. That's it! Finnito! Done! The end! Fin! And guess what?**

**22 day until Christmas!**

**Sorry...had to do that. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Until next time, my friends, TTFN!**

***awkward turtle***

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**

**P.S. TTFN is what Tigger always says, and stands for ta ta for now! LONG LIVE WINNIE THE POOH AND CO.! XD**


End file.
